Babysitting
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: While taking care of Jon, Bruce somehow manages to lose him in the manor, and ends up calling Diana for help. WonderBat, BMWW oneshot.


**Babysitting**

"Batman to Wonder Woman."

Diana shifted among the sheets of her bed on the Watchtower to the sound of her communicator coming to life.

"Diana? Are you awake?"

"I'm awake." She mumbled sleepily, finally responding to his hail.

"Good. I need your help."

Diana was alert in an instant. Bruce never wanted her help, something must really be wrong for him to be calling her in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she pulled her nightgown off over her head, looking around for her uniform.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, catching the sound of the fabric rustling.

"Getting changed into my uniform. Why? I thought you needed my help."

"I do, but not with a mission…" He trailed off. He almost sounded embarrassed.

"Then what do you need my help for?" Diana demanded, halfway through pulling one red boot on her foot.

"Clark and Lois went on a date tonight and they asked me to watch Jon while they were busy. But I kind of… lost him."

His explanation was met with dead silence by her.

"Princess?" He asked, worried they'd somehow lost connection.

This time her response was laughter, which only embarrassed him further.

"Are you helping me or not?" he snapped, not at all amused by her reaction.

"Yeah." She sighed, removing her boot. "I'll meet you in the Batcave in ten."

"Thanks." He already sounded relieved.

 **XXX**

The natural darkness of the Batcave turned a slightly less dark shade of blue as the transporter fired up and Diana appeared on the pad, dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt.

"Took you long enough." Bruce commented from the side.

"Technically, I'm early." Diana fired back without missing a beat. "I said ten minutes, and it's been seven."

He smirked as he fell into step beside her. "You've been counting?"

"You haven't?"

"Fair enough."

"So, tell me, how exactly did you lost a metahuman two-year-old?" She said when they paused in Bruce's study.

"Well… I put him to bed, and when I went back to check on him, he was just… gone."

Diana shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just find him."

Bruce followed her out into the hallway, where she paused and looked around, using her superhuman hearing to try to locate the young boy. He felt rather useless as he trailed behind her, relying on her to find the child he'd lost. She led them through the grand hallways to one of the lesser-used rooms of the manor, a bedroom, if Bruce remembered correctly. She had one hand on the doorknob when she paused to glance over her shoulder at him.

"Wait a minute… Where's Alfred?"

"Oh, He's visiting family in England for a few days."

"Kal doesn't know that, does he?"

"No."

"Hmm."

She finally turned forward again and twisted the doorknob, pushing the elegant wooden door inwards. From inside the room came an animalistic screech followed by the distinct sound of flapping wings. Diana made a surprised noise, throwing her arms up in front of her and jumping away from the bat flying at her. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling when she inevitably collided with his front.

"Afraid of bats, Princess?" He teased when she scrambled to regain her composure.

"No. Not even you."

That much was true. While even the most battle-hardened criminals nearly peed themselves when he looked at them with the infamous Bat-glare, Diana didn't even flinch.

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering from downstairs in the kitchen. They both sprang into action immediately, their paces matched as they ran down the hallway towards the stairwell. Foregoing the actual stairs, Diana simply hoisted herself over the banister and dropped to the ground floor below without faltering, some natural-born motherly instinct taking over.

He reached the kitchen just in time to see Jon fly out the opposite door, followed by Diana's irritated sigh. One of the cupboard doors was open, and what used to be a coffee cup now lay shattered on the floor, the sharp pieces scatters hazardously across the tiles.

"Clean up the glass while I get him." Diana commanded, not even waiting to see if he would respond before she took the air, fly after the Kryptonian child. His initial reaction was to follow her anyway, but he knew that he couldn't really help and would probably just get in the way. So he stayed and cleaned up the broken cup, which proved to be more difficult than it probably should have been due to the fact that he didn't know where Alfred kept the broom.

After managing to clean up the mess, Bruce walked out of the kitchen and immediately realized that he had absolutely no idea where Diana could be. The manor was absolutely huge, and she very well could have gotten lost in the building. With a sigh, he took a right, where he knew Diana had followed Jon out of the kitchen.

He didn't have to look for very long, because the door to a sitting room was open, yellowish light spilling out of it and illuminating the shadows left by the night. Cautiously, Bruce made his way over to the doorway, stopping when he could finally see into the room. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he took in the scene in front of him

Diana looked as if she was about to fall asleep, with the two-year-old cradled against her body actually asleep. Her hand rubbed soothing patterns randomly across his small back, occasionally moving up to rake her fingers gently through the black hair atop his head.

"Princess?" He murmured, knowing she'd hear him.

Her eyelids fluttered, and her gaze snapped up to meet his. He was surprised by the intense mix of emotions he found in those bright blue orbs. Love, contentment, and maybe a little bit of sadness.

"Hmm?"

He didn't respond, didn't really know how to right then. When he stayed silent, she stood up, supporting the younger against her front and she made her way over to stand in front of him. He could almost imagine that it was their son she was carrying, and it was him that her eyes where shining with so much love for.

"Do you think you can handle putting him to bed again, or do you need my help for that too?" She teased.

"I think I can manage." He said with a smirk, taking Jon from her grasp when she held him out. The young boy fussed a bit as he was moved from Diana's possession to Bruce's, but didn't wake up.

"I'll see you at the founders meeting tomorrow, then."

Bruce's mood dropped considerably with the knowledge that she was leaving. He immediately berated himself for feeling that way, telling himself he couldn't get attached.

"Tomorrow, Princess."

But then she gave him a smile that warmed him down to his toes, and he knew, deep down, that it was far too late.

* * *

 **A/N: This oneshot was probably written in the span of four hours, which is the quickest I've ever written anything like this, so sorry if it isn't the best. As always, thanks for reading and please review.**

 **~Uni**


End file.
